Jenny Black
by authorawesome102
Summary: Jenny just got back to Hogwarts from a trip to America. Join her as her enemies come back and her friends find out she's home. Come along this short journey with Jenny and her friends. Rate and review. re-uploaded. Pm me if you want this story and want to continue it on your own.


I left for Hogwarts after Eddie left me in the woods. I packed my stuff dancing around my room then apparated to the room of requirement, then ran to the Gryffindor common room. I walked in looking like Bella still, as soon as harry Ron and Hermione saw me they were on their feet wands raised ready to attack. "Who are you and how did you get in here" harry demanded "because I'm awesome" is all I said. I took a step forward only to have harry put his wand onto my chest "tell me who you are" he said sternly "you know I would've thought you Gryffindor's had more manners now if you will get your wand off of my boob then I could put my stuff upstairs and I can explain" I said looking harry right in the eye. " 'mione go with her to make sure that she doesn't do anything". She nodded then followed me up to my room "hey this is my room" she said "I know but now it's our room" I said sitting down on the bed near the wall "by the way 'mione you do recognize me right?" I asked she shook her head so I changed back to jenny black "how about now?" I asked "OMG JENNY" she yelled running over and hugging me. "Where were you?" "in America" I said explaining everything "wow" was all she could say.

When we walked back downstairs harry and Ron were sitting talking about who I was I changed back into Bella and they were on their feet wands raised again. "Now who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked "jenny black" I said looking him right in the eye. "ya right she's dead who are you really?" harry said "I'm serious" I said changing back into myself "she's just a metamorphagus "Ron stated. "Now Ronald Wesley I'm pretty sure this is between harry and myself" I said turning to face harry "I-I-I don't believe you" he said hesitantly "want to quiz me?" I said and he did "who is Padfoot?" he asked. "Now I don't think it's safe to reveal the marauders name to outsiders harry" I said shaking my head. "They already know now who is prongs, moony and Padfoot?" he asked again. "Fine James potter is prongs, Remus Lupin is moony, and Padfoot is Sirius black the innocent man who is now in askaban due to peter pedigrew, the very man whom I have never met even though he happens to be my biological father." I said getting teary eyed.

"How do I know you aren't faking?" he said truly doubting me. "Harry James potter you look me straight in the eye and tell me that when we were younger we didn't locked Dudley in a snake cage, we've never faced a troll and lived to tell about it, we both didn't witness your parents die because of Voldemort, we didn't survive the killing curse, we didn't face him for the sorcerer's stone first year, we aren't best friends, we have never sat around in the same bloody broom closet at the Dursleys, we haven't talked to snakes, and we were never together first year for 6 months. Harry James Potter you look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying." I said crying "now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed now." I said not even bothering to say Goodnight and ran upstairs bawling my eyes out because my best friend didn't even trust me.

At breakfast the next morning I sat alone with Hermione at the end of the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore said "before the sorting we will have a quick introduction of our new teachers. First we have professor lupin teaching Dada, next we have Dr Cullen helping with medical care in the nurse's office alongside Madame Pomfrey." At his name I froze "then we have Professor Cullen teaching Muggle studies thank you for your attention now to sort the new students oh and we have the Cullen kids helping protect the school and now to sort them. Alice Cullen first" he called the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF" "Edward Cullen" "HUFFLEPUFF" "Rosalie Cullen" "GRYFFINDOR" "Emmet Cullen" "GRYFFINDOR" "Jasper Cullen" "GRYFFINDOR". As soon as the hat finished they came to sit down Emmet, rose, and Jasper came to sit near me the only available seats. As soon as they sat down I got up and said " if you think for a minute that I'm staying in the same house as the Cullen's" I spat out their name "you must be a crazy old git Dumbledore" I said loud enough for everyone to hear everyone gasped except Dumbledore "now jenny it is highly inappropriate to leave during meal times you know this" he said "don't care ill be in my dorm" I said and with that I stormed out leaving everyone dumbfounded. Later that day I got called down to Dumbledore's office only to see harry Ron Hermione and the Cullen's. "Why are they here?" I spat motioning towards the Cullen's "I need to explain things to you" Dumbledore said.

So later I found out that Carlisle is my uncle and that he knew that I was a witch all along, he was my mother's brother and my mother was a vampire who got with my dad and had me. "So like doesn't that make me like half vampire or whatever?" I asked both Carlisle and Dumbledore "yes it does plus when James but you, you became an almost full vampire have you noticed that since he bit you, you've been sleeping less?" Carlisle explained. "Your right" I said surprised.

"So Carlisle knew I was his like niece?" I said. "Yes he knew the whole time but" Dumbledore said before I cut him off "aaaaaa" I blocked his speech "but his" "shhhhh" "his sister did-""quit" "didn't want" "hushhhh" "jenny this is inaprop-" "STOP TALKING" "this is inappropriate young lady" "I'm leaving" "no you're not" "oh but I am" I said making my way towards the door "you will stay here until this conversation is over" Dumbledore said looking at me mad "um no do you know how long I have been with the Cullen's not even knowing I was related to them? I need time to process this, so if you think I'm staying your mad" I said getting angry "then I must be mad" he said calmly "well I'm still leaving" I said opening the door "we are not done here jenny you will not leave" "BLOODY HELL I'm NOT LEAVING JUST TRY TO STOP ME YOU CRAZY OLD GIT" I yelled then stormed out of the office my hair flaming red.

Hermione went with me asking me how I knew the Cullen's? I told her "remember that story of how I was in America?" "um yes" she responded "well they are the vampires from that story and I've had enough of them" I said back "YOU ACTUALLY LIVED WITH VAMPIRES?" Hermione screeched " 'mione shut it and yes they were really nice except for the bronze haired one named Edward he's a controlling little bastard." I said with my hand over her mouth. "Well how was he controlling?" She asked "Well for starters he wouldn't let me do anything, and he never let me sleep alone he always had to be a freak and watch me sleep, the freaking stalker." I said the last part under my breath.

We went back to the Gryffindor common room only to see rose, Emmett, and jasper. "What do you all want?" I said looking at them like a horrific painting. "Well Bella we came to say that we" she gestured to Emmett, jazz, and herself "are very sorry about Edward and why didn't you tell us you were a witch?" Rose questioned "Well first off because you hated me and second was because I was under the unbreakable vow if I told you I would've died right away" She looked at me and gasped "I didn't hate you I just didn't approve of your choices with Edward" she huffed "and you think I did this was all an act I never loved him ugh how could I he's a controlling freak who just used me as a pet"I was screaming by the end. "Well if I knew this was all a trick I would've helped you so would Emmett and Jasper we HATE Edward with a passion." When she finished I was laughing and got up to hug them we all laughed Hermione even ended up laughing and joining the hug I think Jasper was projecting.


End file.
